Rosalie's Death
by Becky M 2002
Summary: Rosalie wants what everyone wants, love. She thinks love is simple and safe but when a certain person walks into her life she begins to realise that what she thought she knew simply wasn't true. The world she thought she knew never existed but with this comes the love she was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

_**This story has violence, swearing, homophobia, rape, suggestive scenes. It's rated MA. This is entirely based on Rosalie's human life leading up to her death. Most scenes are light and mundane. So enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

I grew up with the clear meaning that love was finding a man and having his children. There were no alternatives because any other alternatives were wrong and disgusting. And I had to agree with that to an extent, I mean I thought the perfect love was finding a gorgeous man and having his beautiful children like the stories all stay but people are nasty and vicious if given an opportunity or a reason.

Sometimes people are nasty in general, they put up a mask of kindness, but they end up breaking your heart any way. I can't say this to everyone because there are those who are kind-hearted, who love you truly and unconditionally and those people are right under our noses.

Tonight, the girls and I were working at the local hospital that we volunteered because it was something to do, and some books say that work place romances began that way. I was in ward 3, re-bandaging Mr Yorks arm again. For the ninth time he reopened his stitches and the bandage was soiled by his blood. Apart from being a klutz, Mr Yorks was a nice old man even if he forgot I was merely seventeen and couldn't marry a sixty year old man.

"Miss Hale, we have a new volunteer, please show her the ropes, I must attend to a soldier." Sister Frances ordered from the doorway. I looked over and I felt as if the whole room stopped. A girl about my age with long fiery hair and amber eyes smiled. I smiled back then turned back to Mr Yorks, "That should be you, I will come by later."

"Please do, Miss," He smiled warmly and I turned around. I walked over to the girl who smiled wider as I approached.

"Gabrielle." She said and I took her hand.

"Rosalie."

"What needs to be done?" She asked with a small smirk. I shook off my moment of awe and led the way to ward 7.

"We have to feed the soldiers and change necessary bedding." I explained, "But Ward 7 has to be cleaned."

"How bad is it?" She asked

"You'll see." I opened the double doors and politely gagged at the smell of urine and faeces that clung to the bedding where old soldiers lay.

Ward 7 was renounced for being the Horror ward, it was mostly to do with the fact that the worst patients were kept here for rest and recuperation. I never saw this ward horrific but disgusting and unhygienic.

"Bloody hell." Gabrielle muttered and I spun around shocked, "What? What did I say?"

"You swore!" I pointed out and she smiled suddenly.

"Surely, soldiers have sworn worse than that?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Besides, what could happen to me?"

"You could go to Hell!" I pointed out but she just laughed.

"I hope I do, beats being in here." She looked at me smiling and it made me smile.

"We better get this cleaned." I grabbed the trolley of cleaning products that sat outside and the both of us got stuck into the work.

Gabrielle and I gagged as we rolled up soiled bedsheets, we bagged them and one of us made trips down to the incinerator. Once the beds were cleaned up and the bedsheets were replaced, we cleaned the floors and the walls, taking off layers of dirt and dust. By the time we had finished, ward 7 was the cleanest of all the wards in the hospital but it didn't last long because nurses began inhabiting the beds with wounded soldiers.

Gabrielle looked at me with an annoyed look but I merely shrugged. The two of us pushed the trolley out the room and walk into a storage closet. Each floor had at least one that stocked up bandages and stitches. I passed them out to Gabrielle and the both of us went back in. I went across to one of the soldiers as Gabrielle took the other which lay up the back.

My soldier had his face buried in the crook of his arm with his other arm bleeding all over the sheets. I gasped, the man had his entire arm blown off from his elbow. I froze at his state. He wasn't making a sound and I wasn't used to it, I was used to the screaming murder but not this man.

"I'll do it." Gabrielle sat me on a chair beside the bed as she tended to the man in the bed. I shook my head and got to my feet, I left the room and went out to the other wards I was assigned too.

...

I took my break out in the courtyard that sat between wards 2 and 1. The courtyard is beautiful, rose bushes ran around the perimeter with a gorgeous fountain installed in the centre and small squares of grass placed on each side to complete a square.

I sat on a stone bench on the third square if you were counting anti-clockwise. I had my sandwiches beside me with my bottle of water, at this time people were too exhausted to stay any longer so this courtyard was hardly ever used.

"Rosalie?" I turned as Gabrielle walked down the path, "Are you okay, you froze in ward 7 and I couldn't find you the rest of the day."

"I am okay now." I smiled, moving my lunch so she could sit down, "How was it?"

She let out a breath, "Taxing."

I nodded, "Some days are better than others."

"I really don't want to think about that." Gabrielle said, "Can we talk of something else?"

"Sure, where do you live?" I asked and she smiled a little.

"Centre of Rochester, the apartments. What about you?" Gabrielle asked

"Slightly outside of Rochester," I said

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Gabrielle asked, she looked at me with concern. It made me feel…somewhat different to when other people asking me if everything was okay.

"I don't know." I relented, "I can't explain it. Are you okay?"

"I feel the exact same way." She smirked with a little sadness.

We remained quite after that but it was short lived when Gabrielle handed me a small slip of paper. I opened it, apartment 7B, if you like?

"If things get too much, I am always open." Gabrielle explained and I smiled wider.

"I think I might." We laughed as Gabrielle said, "I must get back to work, I'll see you soon."

"Yes." I watched as she headed back inside. That was the start of our friendship because the next day I met her in town. It was my day off and my family were having a party for all the soldiers in town.

I was flicking through racks of silk gowns when the door chimed. I looked up, curiously and saw Gabrielle walk in, my breath caught in my throat as I saw what she wore. The dress she wore was a stale blue, she looked nothing like the angel I met at the hospital. I could feel disappointment in my heart, I didn't mean to feel it but what I have seen what I am seeing were two different people.

It didn't matter though she looked up and smiled slightly. Her eyes looked like pits of pain, under her gorgeous blue eyes were dark bags as if she hadn't slept at all. My concern outweighed my disappointment.

"Gabrielle, are you well?" I asked but she merely nodded and said, "yes."

"You look as if you haven't slept." I insisted

"I am fine, Rosalie." She told me sternly but me being me I couldn't take that for an answer.

"My family are having a party and I would like if you attended it." I said, and I watched as something flashed in her eyes.

"Is that the Governor's ball?" Gabrielle asked, and I looked at her perplexed, "My mother received an invitation."

"So, will you be joining us?" I asked slightly surprised

"That might be a problem, all my good dresses are ruined hence why I wear this sorry excuse for a dress." Gabrielle said, and I smiled.

"Then it is settled, we will make a day of it, I will buy your outfits and you will repay me by coming to the ball." I said, and she gave me a small smile.

"Okay." She said and I, stupidly, squealed. I linked my arm through hers and dragged her over to the gowns, I was looking through before she arrived.

By the end of our day together, I had purchased ten gowns for myself and fifteen for Gabrielle along with coats and hats and several pairs of shoes. I didn't mind spending so much money on her because it was worth it, she was worth it.

I learned so much about her. I learnt that she had a mother, father and brother, her father and brother were fighting in the war against Germany. Her mother was working at a munitions and had persuaded Gabrielle to work in the hospital. She told me that she had a bit of a sweet tooth and loved getting cakes from Mrs Dixon's cake shop just around the corner from her flats. All these trivial things made her so much more interesting. I found myself wanting to know about the kinds of dinners she liked or what she did as a child.

We sat in a café, a street away from where we had shopped for shoes. We sat under a small umbrella outside, Gabrielle had her tea cup poised between her slender fingers, ready to drink. I wouldn't dare admit that my heart caught several times and my eye caught cute, little things of her mannerisms.

These feelings I was having were something I couldn't dwell on, there was so many things against us. She was at least middle class maybe even working class, she sometimes acted vulgar and crass and I know my mother would never approve but the worst of it is Gabrielle is a woman. It was illegal to be seen being affectionate with your own gender because they could have you arrested for being homosexual which I was not.

"You seem conflicted." Gabrielle said, she placed her cup down and looked at me with endless blue eyes.

"Just thinking." I said taking a sip of tea.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked, she reached over and squeezed my hand. I tried so hard to keep my eyes locked on hers but the way her hand rested on mine, I couldn't think, I was shaking with unrest.

"Perfect." I smiled which gave a small squeeze and pulled away.

We continued with our tea adding a few passing thoughts and making small conversation. It was then that we departed, she gave me a small smile and I watched as she left the café, as I waited for my car to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Night fell, and the ballroom was ready for the guests to arrive. I was in my room, standing before my full-length mirror, clasping my grandmother's necklace around my neck as the door opened.

"Oh, my wonderful princess." I turned around and smiled, mother just stood in the door way. Her evening gown a long black gown with lace cap shoulders, her bodice was lace that graduated into the skirt which the rest was silk.

"You look lovely." I smiled

"As do you." Mother gushed as she came towards me. She turned me around and gazed over my shoulder, she whispered in my ear, "Royce King senior and his sons are attending, he will take one look at you and become smitten."

I gazed at myself, I thought I looked under-dressed, what I wore was a peach chiffon gown with cream gloves and silver high heels. I turned to my mother and said "Are you sure? The last time I met him, he didn't seem interested." As I said, mother messed around with my wavy blond hair.

"Of course, I am sure, a man like him can't possibly ignore a girl like you." She smiled encouragingly but I felt uneasy with this, Royce King junior seemed nice but there was something in his eyes that made me uncomfortable in his presence. Something sinister.

"Come, we must greet our guests." Mother said and the both of us headed out of my room as the first of our guests showed up.

...

As time marched on, the ballroom was filling nicely, many soldiers had arrived with their families like the Watsons, a couple who recently got married when Mr Watson came home from France, the Frasers a family of four with three of their sons fighting the Germans on the Front line or the Petersons who have recently just lost their daughter as a bomb dropped on one of the field hospitals.

They were kind folk, but I found myself looking out for a family. It was now 9:00 pm almost dinner when the outer doors creaked open. My heart seemed to flutter just as the ballroom doors opened. A middle-aged couple walked in, a man tall and bulky with dark, almost black hair and familiar blue eyes. A woman, small blond with white pasty skin and brown eyes. With them I saw a tall, young gentleman with blond hair and blue eyes, but I was taken away by the gorgeous woman to the left of the middle-aged man.

Gabrielle arrived, she wore a blood red ball gown that I definitely didn't buy this afternoon. Her hair was different also, it wasn't the fiery red that I liked so much, no, she was an Ombre of red. My heart betrayed me at that moment, it ran faster and constricted.

"Oh good," Mother linked her arm in mine as she and I walked towards them. I saw Father who was once talking to the Kings make his way over.

"Joan, my goodness, I am so happy you have joined us." Mother gushed and I inwardly cringed.

"What would I be if I hadn't." Gabrielle's mother, Joan, said with a look in her eye that was an urban copy of her daughter's.

I detached myself from my mother and looked over at Gabrielle who was looking around her with an emotionless look on her face. I took a step towards her and said, "I didn't think you would come." She looked at me and smiled a little wide, showing me pearl white teeth.

"I don't break my promises," She said then said, "This is my brother James."

I looked up at the blond who gave a crooked smile and said, "You are one gorgeous woman, no wonder my sister keeps talking about you."

I felt my face burn but I smiled kindly as my insides erupted in cheer, she spoke of me! I couldn't take this to heart, she was merely a friend.

"Good things I hope." I said but James winked and headed into the ballroom. I looked to Gabrielle who was staring across the ballroom at something else, I looked over and saw a couple pass and the person she was staring at wasn't there.

"So, Gabrielle." I said breaking her stare, "Where did you get the dress?"

"When I returned home, my mother dragged me upstairs and tossed me a bag. Her exact words were, "You ain't dressing in comfort tonight." I have to agree with her." She smiled, and I found my heart melt.

"I think you look gorgeous." I said without realising making her smile widen.

"As do you," She said, our eyes connected and I felt my heart jump out of my chest at the burning look she gave me. Out of nowhere we both heard, "My word, two angels have landed, and they shine so bright." I turned around and found Royce King Junior and his friends, Richard, Toby and Michael.

"Thank you, Royce." I curtsied but I noticed that Gabrielle didn't move a muscle, she stood there with a stance of intimidation that even stirred fear in me. She stared at Royce with an animalistic look in her eyes, it was chilling almost scaring.

"Gabrielle!" Royce smiled as if her stare never discouraged him. He went to take her hand when she said, "If you touch me, I break your wrist."

"I mean you no harm!" he smirked, running his eyes along her body like an animal. I felt rage beat at my chest.

"It won't be a broken wrist you'll suffer from." We all looked up at James who stood so close to Royce that any close he would be touching him. He had the same rage as Gabrielle had but with his bulk and calmness he was that little more scary even Royce was nervous.

Royce shivered, and his demeanour slipped, "I-I am sorry, I merely complimented her."

"She made her attentions clear, leave her alone!" James almost growled but by that point my father, his father and Royce's father neared us.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father demanded

"Royce here thought it would be acceptable to harass my sister and her friend." James said without taking his eyes from Royce.

"Preposterous." Royce's father and mine waved away, "Royce is a good man."

"Man?" Gabrielle scoffed with a vile disgust, "More like a pompous boy looking for a girl to take advantage of."

"What did you say?" Royce and his father snapped but surprisingly Gabrielle seemed hardly fazed.

"I said, Royce King Junior is a self-absorbed, egotistical boy-man who if he doesn't get his own way will lash out and strike out at women." Gabrielle spoke as if she were talking to children.

"David, I think you need to teach your daughter manners." My father said as Royce Junior smirked, "more like whore!"

"What was that boy-man!" Gabrielle and James roared even Gabrielle's father was finding it hard not to throttle Royce.

"You heard." Royce gloated at James.

"James!" Gabrielle grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her as she got right into Royce's face, "If knocking back your advances makes me a whore then I am. I would rather be with a million men than one who thinks running his hands up a girl's skirt is acceptable then try to get her in her undergarments after the first date. Royce King senior, I thought a precocious man like you would teach your spawn how to treat a woman fairly, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What are you insinuating?" Royce senior growled

"Gabrielle, just because Royce Junior is a prick doesn't make his father one." Joan said as she approached us.

"How dare you attack my son in such fever." Royce senior roared

"Your son knows to stay away from Gabrielle, the restraining order prevents you and your family any closeness, not after what you and your son has done to Gabrielle and our family." Joan snapped back.

"Father ignore them, they are a couple of whores." Royce waved away.

"I'll show you exactly what this whore can do, boy-man." Gabrielle snarled

"Rosalie, take Gabrielle to your room. James go get a drink and cool off." My mother ordered, then said, "I think we all need a sit down."

"We won't bother." The Kings glared daggers at Gabrielle and her father then slammed the ball room doors closed in their wake. I linked my arm in Gabrielle's, dragging her out of the ballroom and up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" I asked Gabrielle who had started to shake.

"I'll explain later." She said in a low mutter.

Once we got to my room, I opened the door and went over to my bed and sat on the edge. I looked over at Gabrielle who closed the door with her back and stayed that way, staring into my carpet. I got up and took her hands, "What is it?"

She looked at me and I saw terror bright in her eyes. Downstairs she looked indestructible but here she looked so fragile and vulnerable, it scared me.

"Royce King senior and my father tried to marry Royce Junior and I off so when our parents died we would be inheriting each other's businesses but…it didn't work." Gabrielle explained, "What I have to say to you will change everything. I…I went on a date with Royce to please my father, but I couldn't stomach him. He advanced on me so many times I got annoyed but…one night I was out at a club…he saw me do something illegal and decided in his wisdom to teach me a lesson but when he was giving me a kicking, the neighbours called the police on the club and the police officers saw what Royce was doing to me. They arrested him, sent him to a detention centre that his father got him released from, but my father wasn't having any of it, he filed for a restraining order against the Kings which was granted."

"Gabrielle…" I gasped, my heart broke in my chest as my anger grew.

"It's okay," she touched my shoulder, "I am not scared of the Kings, never have been."

"But you look so vulnerable, if Royce doesn't scare you then what does?" I asked

"This…" She whispered.

Gabrielle took my face in her hands, leaned down a little then kissed me. I felt a tidal wave of emotions storm through me, all at once. I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened our kiss. I felt her hands tighten then her lips opened, and our kiss became passionate. I turned slightly, allowing her deeper into my mouth. I moaned when her tongue played with mine.

One hand fell from my face taking my waist, pulling me closer to her that my body began to take a turn of its own. I felt my heart hammer wildly as my stomach lurched and warmness pooled between my legs. I didn't feel myself. Slowly, her lips parted from mine and I was left breathless and in awe, the opposite to Gabrielle. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were filling with tears and she was shaking.

"Forgive me." She said choking with her tears, "I never…I…"

I didn't say anything. I sealed both our fates by kissing her back, I kissed her with the same heat and volume as before. Gabrielle crushed me against her as she began kissing me. I, at that moment, wanted her. I never thought I wanted someone as badly as her, she unlocked something I knew was wrong. I was meant to feel this for a man, I was meant to feel this lust for a man, this attraction.

But life was cruel and gave me her. I felt her hand in my hair as her lips left mine to kiss my neck, I moaned as she kissed my collarbone.

"You are so beautiful!" Gabrielle muttered, the way she said it made me feel beautiful. My hand grasped her hair as her lips barely touched my cleavage.

Then her hands did something disastrous, they ran down my back taking my zip down also. I stiffened then turned away, breaking the spell we were under. But as I zipped herself up I didn't account for her to see my horrendous scars. My chest collapsed that she saw what I so desperately tried to hide.

"Who has hurt you?" Gabrielle asked, her voice was a shield, impenetrable and strong.

"That is one thing I never wanted you to see." I said, still with my back to her.

She turned me around and held my waist, "You didn't answer my question."

"...I was in a car accident." I explained as she walked behind me, I felt her unzip me a little, "Gabrielle?"

I felt her lips on the scar on my shoulder, it was soft and reduced me to tears. That was an ugly part of me that even my parents failed to love but Gabrielle accepted me, without persuasion. She zipped me back up and I threw my arms around her. She lifted me and sat down on my bed, holding me in an embrace.

"You aren't horrified by them?" I sniffed, my tears streaming.

"Not in the slightest." She kissed my temple.

I buried myself closer in her arms and for once, enjoyed this moment with her. I felt her fingers run through my hair idly. I felt her kiss my forehead several times that when I looked up at her I caught our lips again in a lock. The kiss wasn't as passionate as before, because she pulled away quickly.

"What did you do that was so illegal?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I was at a homosexual party, Royce caught me kissing a girl." Gabrielle explained, her fingers ran through my hair then she smiled suddenly, "I can't believe I am doing this with you."

I sat up straight, "What do you mean?"

"We have only met a day ago, I have revealed my fears, my secrets and treated you like a lover." Gabrielle said

"I know, I fear we are moving fast." I expressed as she pulled away.

"I must find my parents anyway." Gabrielle smiled slightly, she looked at me as if she wanted to do something, but she fought against it and left the room. I lay on my bed feeling as if I had my heart beaten dead in my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The night of the ball was the last I heard from Gabrielle and her family. She never came around, I didn't see her at the hospital and I never saw her around town. And all the days I haven't seen her has taken its toll, I can hardly eat, shopping has lost its appeal, I lock myself away in my room because it's the only place that holds her memory here, the way she kissed me that night still echoes on my lips and drags my heart through the dirt. I miss her.

I gave her space because I realised that kissing me, showing me her feelings scared her. It was her fear and I wanted her to build her confidence, but it was now 2 months and I heard nothing. I grew angry, I sat in the lounge flicking through a magazine. Each flick wound me up tighter and each click from the clock grounded me into the couch I sat on, so I was merely a spring ready to launch.

It was getting on in the day that at 4:15, I threw the magazine away and marched through the ground floor to the foyer. I shrugged on my coat and left the house. I got into one of my father's Mercedes and drove across town to the apartments. If she wasn't coming to me then I was going to her.

I parked up outside and locked up. I crossed the parking lot to the doors, I walked up the steps as James was coming out, he stopped walking when he saw me coming towards him.

"Rosalie, I thought Gabbie was meeting you." James smiled, and I looked at him oddly.

"I haven't seen her in 2 months." I said crossing my arms.

James's face fell into understanding then he rolled his eyes and leaned in close, whispering, "She kissed you, didn't she?" I stared at him shocked but before I could say anything he nodded then said, "You may think Gabbie is tough, but the girl is paper thin, she can hide herself very well. Gabbie has a heart of platinum, she is this way because she cares about what you think and feel about her."

"Gabrielle's scared of commitment?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"She's scared of being hurt, the girl lacks confidence when it comes to the next day sort of thing. She can do what her heart tells her, it's what you might do afterwards that hurts her." James explained.

"Then what do I do? I have tried giving her space, but 2 months is too long." I said, and he smirked.

"I'll let you in, but you have to be brave. You have to reach out to her admit your feelings and what you want to happen. She'll try everything to discourage you but don't allow her too. Be tough." James said as we walked to the door.

"I can't be as tough as her."

"Then be angry, let her know that 2 months has hurt you." James said, and I couldn't help but ask, "You are okay with Gabrielle being gay?"

"As her brother I see nothing wrong with it, in fact I encourage it but as her lawyer, I'm dead against it. The amount of laws she could be prosecuted with and the punishment for them, it…scares me." James expressed then he said, "Gabrielle's apartment is 6 if she isn't there then try 8."

I nodded, and he turned around without saying good bye. I walked across the lobby towards the lifts, strangely the lobby was quiet, the reception to my right had no computer nor any keys. It was odd. I rode the lift to 6 and the doors opened up into a gorgeous open plan living room. It wasn't anything swanky or top of the range, it was cosy and homely. The room was split into living room at the right of me, a hall heading down to closed off rooms at my left and across from that a kitchen.

I stepped out of the lift and walked inside. I looked up at the ceiling and found it quite high with low hanging lights. In the living room sat a black leather couch against the wall with a white rug and oak coffee table on top. By the opposite wall sat a glass cabinet with ornaments and fabric boxes in-side the doors with a record player and stereo sat on top. The kitchen was simple, black marble counter with oak doors.

A door opened to my left and looked down the hidden hall and saw Gabrielle coming out a room in a bathrobe. She was coming this way but there was something different about her. Her head hung low and she lacked the intimidation in her walk. James was right, the girl had low confidence.

"Gabrielle." I said, and she froze, her back to me. She turned around slowly, and I watched as her shield slowly pieced back together.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?!" She demanded

"You can't get angry at me for coming here, you allowed it to happen, you created a 2-month wedge between us." I said as her eyes iced over.

"It's illegal for us to get in a relationship." She told me, and I clenched my fists at my side.

"Didn't stop you from initiating it!" I fired back, and her eyes narrowed, harshly.

"It was a mistake that I have come to regret." She said coldly.

"I don't believe that for a second, and I did kiss you back." I stepped towards her and she stood rigid in her spot.

"Why? Did you come here to threaten? A lawsuit, what do you want from me?" Gabrielle demanded, and I took another step, so we were close.

"I want to know why you stopped seeing me, I want to know why you're so cold with me now. Last night you were so warm and open, what has changed?" I asked, and her eyes lowered to the floor, I touched her cheek, "Have you changed your mind about me?"

"Yes." She whispered

My hand lowered from her cheek, but she took it in her own and kissed each knuckle. Another hand snaked around my waist and brought me closer, her eyes were locked with mine as I watched pain, determination and unease run through them.

"I know you care about me, I know you like women but have you any idea what those 2 months have done to me?" I whispered, and her eyes softened, "we might have been moving fast but you have woken things in me I never thought existed."

Gabrielle swallowed and asked, "tell me what you want me to do."

I smiled slightly and placed my other hand on her cheek, she was growing confused until I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't struggle away from me, she snaked her arms around my back and deepened our kiss. My coat dropped to the floor as my hands ran down her back. Suddenly, Gabrielle lifted me and sat me her hips.

Her hands that held my hips ran down to my thighs and I felt my entire body heat up. It didn't help that her lips fell from mine and were kissing my neck.

Gabrielle stopped suddenly then whispered, "Stay with me." I ran my fingers through her hair making her look at me. I said, "Okay." Then my back was hit against the wall, her lips kissing mine and her hands grasping my thighs, pulling the skirt up a fraction.

I felt my body's warmth shift between my legs and I moaned as her hand touched my hip. I never done anything like this before or felt anyone else do this to me and I know I should be nervous and scared, but I didn't. It was odd, my thoughts were going a mile a minute and my heart was racing a long with it.

However, I desperately needed to know that if we did do this would she leave again? Would I be left without contact again? Slowly I pulled away and touched her cheek, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was heavy.

"I must know, will you leave me again? Will you run off?" I asked in a whisper.

"I wouldn't be able too." She told me, "This is me."

Without another word, I kissed her but my hands down her front, undoing the knot that sat behind my thigh at her side. I jumped down and stopped. She was gorgeous, under her robe she wore a lace night gown. I watched as Gabrielle smirked and shrug off her robe.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded.

Without warning, Gabrielle lifted me and carried me down that hall, all whilst kissing and unzipping me. It wasn't until the morning that I realised how wrong last night was. I was led my heart and sex that made me do what I did but I still did it nonetheless.

When I woke, I was lying on my side with my back against a warm body, an arm wrapped around my waist keeping me where I was. The sheets lay around us in disarray, but I felt fuller than I have ever been. It didn't come to me until much later when I turned around and found Gabrielle naked and asleep behind me then I looked down at myself to find myself clothe-less.

I hid my face in my hands and groaned, why? Why? Why? I let out a sigh as the body behind me moved closer, her arm tightening and her mouth brushing along my shoulder making my body heat up and melt, my legs wakening up.

"Morning." Gabrielle muttered, I caught a smile cross her lips from the mirror across the bed. It pushed my disease away.

"Morning," I smiled lying back. She took my lips and I lost myself again. I wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her back.

Gabrielle pulled away and smiled, "Have you anything to do today?"

I thought about that. I did have things to do but for the life of me, I couldn't think of what it was. I stroked her shoulder idly then groaned. I had my shift at the hospital.

"Shift at the hospital." I sighed but it turned blissful as she kissed my hip.

"It isn't that bad, we work the same shifts." Gabrielle smiled as she pulled the sheets back, "It's not until later so…we could do this." Gabrielle kissed across my navel, her hands through my legs over her hips. My breathing grew heavy as she kissed lower, "Or…"

She pulled away and I glared at her, "We could get breakfast."

"I don't like a girl that doesn't finish anything she started." I warned, and she gave me a sly grin.

"Then you'll hate me." She gave my inner thigh a kiss making my heart lurch then jumped off the bed.

"Gabrielle!" I shrieked.

She ran out the room laughing, and I ran after her. I couldn't help but giggle as I chased her down the hall. She hid in the kitchen, which unfortunately was a dead end. I caught up to her and jumped into her arms, I was swung around and sat on the counter.

"My door is always open for trouble makers like you." She smirked, and I wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her.

I felt her fingers stroke the scars on my back softly like she did last night. She told me each scar made up a piece of me and she named them, the one on my shoulder was happiness, the one on the middle of my spine was determination, the one on my hip was care, the one on just off where my left kidney would be, was stubbornness and the one on my shoulder blade was strength. She kissed each of them as she said it which made me feel something passionate and full.

After last night the emotion that had settled in my heart only grew. With each touch and kiss it opened like birds' wings and flourished like a flower. It made me want to cry, scream from the rooftops, erupt with happiness and smile for the rest of my life.

I pulled away breathless, "At this rate, we might not get everything done."

With a small laugh, Gabrielle gave me one last kiss then asked, "Food, what do you want?"

"What have you got?"

Gabrielle walked around the island towards the refrigerator and opened the door. She let out a breath then said, "Bacon?"

"Perfect." I jumped down from the counter and said, "Better get changed."

I kissed her cheek as I left the kitchen. I walked down the hall almost skipping on my way to her room. I closed her bedroom door and started dressing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the end of my shift, I returned home reluctantly. I knew my mother would be raving when I got home but it would be worth it. I never felt so happier in my life, it wasn't anything to do with my lust and attraction for Gabrielle, no that just added the fuel to the flame, no, she made me happy with the things she did and said. Her personality and mind made me laugh, smile, fall.

Whilst we were working in the wards, Gabrielle would walk past me and give me a kiss. It felt forbidden and dangerous that she did it often and over sleeping soldiers. As we worked, I took note of how caring and funny she was with the patients when they were awake, watching her made a smile appear on my face, she was such as loving and caring person. How could Royce be so horrendous to her? It wasn't until we got in the courtyard that we were seriously affectionate. There were several alcoves and hidden points in the courtyard and we hid away in one, kissing and touching.

Pulling into my driveway, I took several deep breaths then began locking up the car. I stepped into the house, closing the doors behind me when mother walked out of father's study with Royce junior and senior in toll.

"Rosalie, where have you been?" Mother demanded in her calm tone.

"Working in the hospital." I said confused.

"We have no time for this, we will discuss later." She walked the King's out, and I could feel Royce's stare as I walked by.

"Rosalie." I froze and turned to Royce as he had one foot out the door, "I would recommend you stay away from Gabrielle, the girl is emotionally unstable."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said but forgot about. I continued to walk towards the stairs when father shouted me in to his study.

"What?" I asked walking into his study.

"I had an interesting conversation with the Kings." Father said, his elbows on his desk and his eyes trained on mine. It was as if he could see through me and all I could think about was last night, did he know? "It appears that Royce King junior would like to court you."

Every cell inside me protested at once. The very idea of going out with him turned my stomach inside out, his hand in mine, his lips on mine, or even worse his lips on my body. NO! I couldn't.

"I won't go out with him!" I said in protest, "I don't want him to court me."

"Rosalie! This is exactly what we have been wanting and I will not allow you to tarnish it!" He growled and all I could say to counter him was, "Haven't you taken into consideration what happened between him and Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle is a provoker, she provoked him." Father shrugged, and I felt my disgust turn a deeper shade of green.

"But he should have been man enough not take the bait." I said defensively.

"Rosalie! Gabrielle is a whore, she seduced him, and he merely took what she put out for him. It wasn't rape." Father sighed but I froze. Gabrielle was raped. By Royce Junior. Why didn't see tell me?

"Did she not tell you?" Father asked, "of course, she thinks she can be your equal, but no harlot is on equal level with my daughter."

"Father, I can't go out with him!" I said, "I don't even like him."

"But surely you want a husband and a family that you incessantly read about?" he said, and I sighed, internally. I had wanted a family of my own. A child and a husband to stay home for but now... I was unsure, all I knew was that I wanted Gabrielle.

"I do but not with him." I explained

"But who else would give you a child, you are ageing my dear, just go out with him." Father pressured.

"Dad, I like James!" I said quickly, and he looked at me surprised, "I am merely Gabrielle's friend to get close to James."

"Is that right?" Father asked with a smile, but I could feel my stomach drop. His gaze was behind me and my heart was going a mile a minute. I turned around to find Gabrielle, her father and James.

James stared at me with a knowing look as well as his father, but it was Gabrielle. She looked at me as if the world had died and she couldn't save it. Rage, pain and betrayal ran deep in her eyes and I tried to tell her with a look that it was a lie. Gabrielle gave a slight shake of her head then walked away.

"What do I owe this arrival for?" My father asked behind me as James's father walked in. I left the room as James grabbed my arm, he took me into the foyer and away from the study.

"I didn't mean it." I whispered.

"I know, go after her, if you leave it she will never speak to you again nor want anything to do with you. You have until the end of the night." I took off at that then he shouted, "I'll work my magic."

I shook my head at his wording and jumped into my car. I drove down the driveway and sped across town to her apartment but as I drove, my tears ran down my face, my heart was breaking in my chest and I felt a sense of dread fill me up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

_**Warning this chapter has mention of rape. Rated MA.**_

**Chapter 5**

I rode the elevator to apartment 6. My tears had stopped but my anxiety and impatience were thundering through me like a storm, I had to see her, I had too. The doors opened, and I walked into a trashed apartment, the couch was in the middle of the room turned upside down, the rug had a burnt patch in the centre, the glass cabinet was broken into thousands of pieces, the stereo and record player was broken and strewn across the floor.

The kitchen was wrecked too, drawers were ripped open, food was thrown all over the counters and some of the appliances were a broken mess on the floor. I started walking down the hall and I almost slipped on smeared blood. Panic settled in and I went to her bedroom, I knew she wasn't in the bathroom, there was no sounds in there because there was wailing in the bedroom.

I opened the door and found Gabrielle against the bed, a bottle of liquor in her hand whilst sitting in a chaotic bedroom. The light from the hall hit her and she looked up, teary and bloody faced but her eyes were endless pits of anger and pain.

"You like James!" She snarled

"Not in the way that I portrayed to my father." I said, and she started laughing. It was humourless but light.

"That's a good one, so what? You're here to apologise and take back everything you've said then what? You think I'm easily pushed over." She snapped, "What? Go on!"

"No, I'm here to make you see that I used James to get out of going out on a date with Royce, I don't like the man, I don't like any man, not anymore." I said getting more nervous at the end. I stepped into the room and sat down beside her, dodging strewn clothes and broken hangers.

"That isn't helping." I took the liquor from her and took her hands. They were wet with I don't know, it could be tears but the blood in the hall was another story.

"I hurt you, it wasn't intended. I like you because of you, not because I want closer to someone else, no. In fact, if I am completely honest, I more than just like you. You make me happy, you make me feel…special, like my opinion matters and that my wants are taken into consideration." She was staring at me with an emotionless look that unnerved me. I took her cheek and said, "Last night, I never felt anything like it. You made my body do things I had no idea it could do but importantly I felt beautiful, I never felt like that. If I could, I would start a family with you, I would marry you because you are everything I want, and I love every aspect of you. I love you, Gabrielle."

"Rose…" She muttered, her voice choking with tears.

"You don't have to say it back, but I need you to know that." I brushed a lock of hair from her cheek as she crushed her lips on mine.

I felt her hand on my cheek, but I could feel warm liquid from her hand stick to my face. I pulled back a little and looked at her hands, "Gabe!" I gasped, her long slender fingers were cut and bleeding, her knuckles were swollen, red and bleeding and her inner wrists were badly cut.

"I got mad." She whispered, "I regret it now."

"Come on," I gently tugged on her uninjured wrist and took her into the bathroom and surprisingly found it pristine, I guess she didn't make it to this room.

I sat her on the toilet and turned the tap on. I raided her drawers for a first aid kit or a small box with bandages, but I only found the packets. I tore open a packet of stitches and a packet of wipes.

None of us said a word as I stitched up the cuts in her wrists. I moved on to her knuckles and gently wiped away the blood on her knuckles. When I finished, she took my hands and stopped me, "I don't know how your dad knew about…but I would have told you if I could have…"

I stopped her, "You don't have to tell me everything."

"But you are going on a date with him, if I can't even admit it to myself or even speak it, I would have asked James or my dad to tell you."

"Hey." I sat on her lap and held her face, "It is not your fault, don't blame yourself. My father had no right to tell me what happened to you and you aren't obliged to tell me."

Gabrielle sighed, "How can you love someone as messed up as me?"

"Because you are my type of crazy." I said, and she smiled. I kissed her then sighed, "We best tidy up."

Gabrielle nodded as I stood up, I took her hand and we left the bathroom. When we got to the living room, the both of us let out a sigh and got to work. The both of us righted the couch after sweeping up the glass and disposing of the burnt rug down in the basement. The stereo and record player were put in the bin also. We both dispersed, Gabrielle went to her room and tidied as I took the kitchen.

As I finished the kitchen I made the both of us a cup of tea. I took the cups from the kitchen as something dropped in her room. I opened the bedroom door to find everything the way it was apart from a box. I looked around the room for Gabrielle who was sitting on the floor shaking and crying. I put the cups on the dresser and kneeled before her.

"Gabe, what is it?" I asked taking her in my arms.

"I forgot…I forgot I had them…I had to look." She buried her face in her knees, sobbing her heart out.

"Shh, what's in the box?" I asked, looking at said object.

She sobbed harder. I kissed the top of her head and secured my arms around her as I felt her bury her face in my neck. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her. We sat like that for a while before I crawled towards the box, I picked it up as she shouted, "Don't open it!"

"Honey, I have to know what's making you so upset." I said as softly as I could.

"Please! Just this once, don't open it!" She begged, and it threw me off. I nodded then said, "I'll get rid of it then, you won't have to deal with it again."

She nodded, and I gave her a kiss, "It's okay." She swallowed as I picked the box up and walked towards the door, "I made you a cup of tea, I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded again, and I left. I rode in the elevator down to the basement. My concern and curiosity got the better of me and I looked inside. I opened the lid and found a crumpled up burgundy dress, the strap was torn, and the skirt had dirt stains, blood stains and several white streaks. I looked in the box and found a wrecked piece of fabric that once could have been panties. I realised immediately what these were, and I threw them back into the box quickly.

The doors opened, and I shivered, it made me sick to my stomach that any man could do this to a woman. That Royce King Junior, a man of wealth, stature and status could be that evil and animalistic, I shivered violently at all the interactions we have ever had.

I placed the box in the carpet then headed back to the apartment. I knew now that Gabrielle was broken, her fear of betrayal and commitment stemmed back from her rape. She wasn't scared of facing Royce off, I think she held anger towards him, deep seated rage which astonished me. It made me think that he raped her because Gabrielle was gay, that if she got into a relationship then it would happen to her again. I know that Gabrielle can't tell me and that's fine. I only wish she'll pull through, that this won't leave her insane.

The doors opened at the apartment and I walked in to find Gabrielle sitting on the couch with the cups on the floor. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes held pain and unrest.

"You looked?" She asked in a whisper.

"I know you asked me not too, but I am concerned for you. I had to know, I didn't think it was what you were wearing that night." I said waiting for her to yell at me, hit me, or something.

"No, I know you love me, and I get that comes with concern and with your determination I get it." She said, and she sighed, closing her eyes, "That's why…I'm going to tell you."

I walked over and sat beside her, I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, "If it's too painful, don't tell me."

Gabrielle nodded then took a deep breath, "You know we went out, he touched me, kissed me but he tried to… do it but I was able to get away that time. Everything was fine, it was okay then I went to a party across town, before the party I liked this girl, she invited me to the party in fact and it was then that I was going to tell her how I felt and if she felt the same. It was good, the party was great, and we were coming out for fresh air. She kissed me, and I felt like I was lighter than air but…I was pushed away from her by Royce, he and his friends dragged me away from her and…gave me a beating…They called me every vile name in the dictionary, they broke my ribs, broke my ankle, bruised my torso black and snapped my forearm. When I couldn't move, they started…touching me…one ripped…my dress open and…touched my breasts…Royce…h-he…pushed…my skirt up and violated me…" Gabrielle cried, and my heart broke for her, I sat crying as she told me. I wanted to kill Royce, at that moment in time I wanted to commit murder, "One of the neighbours called the police by that point each of his friends had a turn and…Royce…he wanted more…The police came, they spotted Royce and his friends and came to my aid. I was rushed to hospital, I slept for three days straight. When I woke, James was pacing, dad was stoic, his face painted with a murder's twitch and my mum had been crying but was growing with anger. To me the ordeal was gone, but I was left with a large ball of rage, every time I see or hear about Royce, I get apoplectic."

When Gabrielle was finished, we sat there in silence. A million questions ran through my mind, but I couldn't voice them.

"I know what you're thinking, and Royce was arrested but his father bailed him out and fixed his permanent record." She told me

I slipped my hand in hers and whispered, "I…I am so sorry."

She shook her head and sighed, "It's okay, I don't blame you."

"What about that girl you liked?" I asked, and her eyes ran cold

"That girl opened that part of me, made me realise that I am gay but when I saw her again in town, she slapped me hard and screamed at me for being a whore and that she didn't know why she liked me in the first place." Gabrielle told me, and I understood now.

"When was all of this?" I asked

"Two years ago."

I stood up suddenly and wrapped my arms around her neck, I said, "You are not a whore, that bitch never deserved your feelings nor your friendship. I badly want to find Royce and kill him, but I want to find her because she was the one who did the worst to you. I bet she watched you that night and did nothing." She nodded slightly, and my heart collapsed, "Jesus!"

"When I kissed you that night, it was like a flip of a coin, if you did what she did I would have ended it, but I had to, or I wouldn't have been able to sleep." Gabrielle told me as she sat me on her lap, "Now you love me…what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing." I wiped away her teary face, "You were you, you didn't hide behind pretence."

She kissed me then she started crying again. We broke away and I moved closer, so I was hugging her. Gabrielle sniffed then whispered in my neck, "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile. I ran kisses from her ear to her shoulder the whispered, "I love you too."

The elevator doors opened, and I looked over to find James and Gabrielle's father walking through. I kissed Gabrielle's cheek and stood up.

"We have…Gabby, you okay?" Their father asked as Gabrielle discreetly wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay now." Gabrielle took my hand giving me a small smile, "What's wrong?"

"Rosalie, we tried to set you up with James instead of King Junior, but your father wasn't for having it." David, said and I shivered involuntary.

"You aren't going alone!" Gabrielle said, and I saw the broken girl was boxed away and my tough girl shone through.

"I do agree with you." David said, looking at Gabrielle

"That's why James will be in the background, you will have to be close to Royce, but James will be with you." David explained to me.

"I don't want to cause any bother." I said but I was only met with a cold gaze from Gabrielle and a warm one from David and James.

"Nonsense, you are no bother to us. My daughter loves and cares about you and, we like seeing it returned. You make my daughter happy." He shrugged

"And I see you as another sister anyway." James pipped up shrugging as well.

"Thanks." I nodded

The elevator opened again, and Joan walked out wiping her hands on a dish cloth, "Now that we've all been filled in and released." She gave a look at Gabrielle who looked away shamefully, "Maybe we can eat?"

"I think I should go home, my mother would have a fit if I stayed again." I said

"Rose, please." Gabrielle said then I relented. She gave me a bright smile and the five of us got in the elevator and rode all the way up to the top floor at 8.

...

The night was filled with laughter and fun. I felt belonging with them that I never felt with my own family. I saw more of Gabrielle too, with her family she was so relaxed and happy that I fell deeper in love. I even heard her laugh which I loved hearing. I saw more of James too, he was considerate and funny. I got to know their parents more and they were honest, strong people.

At the end of the day, the elevator left James floor and Gabrielle turned to me and said, "I have never been this happy before, thank you."

"Neither have I." I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I wish I could stay here forever."

Her eyes flashed at that comment and a smile grew across her face, "You know something, I want you too. I want you to stay with me."

"Really?" I asked, a smile of my own growing on my face.

"Yes," She gave me a small kiss then said, seductively, "The things we could do."

My body froze with lust. Gabrielle leaned in closer and kissed me with longing as the elevator doors opened our kiss became frantic and passionate. We stepped out of the elevator, her hands were running down my back as my hands gripped her neck. My dress became a pool around my ankles and she lifted me onto her hips. I sighed loudly as her lips kissed my neck. I was so caught up in the moment that it took me an effort to get my brain to work.

"G-abe." I stammered, her lips were sitting idly on my cleavage, "Are you sure about this?"

She looked up at me, her eyes locked with mine as she said, "I have had the most amazing night with my family and my lover, I am about to sign it off as one of the best…I am more than sure about this." I smiled and I trembled as she continued to kiss me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes**_

_**This chapter has quite graphic rape and violence. rated MA.**_

**Chapter 6**

"I must leave." I said fixing my dress as Gabe stood in front of me with her dressing gown hanging open, showing off her nakedness. I felt her fingers run through my hair and I tingled.

Her hand touched my cheek as my arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed my forehead and whispered, "I wish you could stay."

"I know," I pressed a kiss to her cheek and stepped out of our embrace. I didn't get far before Gabe took my waist again and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips, I sagged against her then kissed her back. I slowly realised how passionate she was kissing me, she was showing me something through her kiss. I was truly lost to this woman.

She pulled back, her hand on my cheek, her lips several inches from my own and our breaths mixing as one. I watched as her eyes remained firmly shut. I took in her beauty up close, gorgeous pale skin that looked porcelain, a small scar on the bridge of her nose, swollen, red lips that shone with slight wetness of our kiss. This, her, was everything. I reached over and pulled the elevator doors open and stepped out of her touch.

She looked back at me with unease, I gave her a small smile and said, "I guess I'll see you at the hospital." She smiled slightly but not the same smile she pulled back in her parents' apartment. There was something odd about this, like she knew something I didn't.

"I love you, Rose." She said with conviction and it was then that I knew that something was going to happen.

But as stubborn as I am I pushed it away and said, "I love you too, Gabe."

The elevator moved down, and she fell out of sight. I stopped at the ground floor within minutes. I saw out the windows that it was late, really late. The sky was filled with stars and stood against the blackness like tiny light bulbs. The street lights were pulsing with golden glows and I noticed hardly anyone was around. I walked across the parking lot to my car and opened the door. I put the keys in the ignition and…nothing. I tried again and still nothing.

"Are you kidding me!" I growled. I got out the car and sighed.

I locked the car up and crossed the lot to the main road. A voice in my head was warning me, my stomach was unsettled and my anxiety was rising. I followed the road through the town towards the other side, to home. I crossed over and didn't see Royce and his friends at the other side.

"Rosalie!" Royce called, I looked up and watched him stagger over to me. I felt the unease and bile rise up the more he stumbled towards me, "Come meet a few of my friends." His arm locked around my waist, keeping me against his side.

"Must say, she is a gorgeous one." One of them said, I didn't recognise him. He had longish brown hair and dark blue eyes which looked to me with a predatorial look.

"She is." Royce pressed his lips against my cheek and I exploded.

"Get off!" I pushed him away and took a step back, "What the hell do you think your playing at? I'm going home."

I stepped around them but I was grabbed by the waist, two arms wrapped around me lifting me a foot above the ground. He leaned into my ear and growled, "You ain't going nowhere," His friends gave a sinister chuckle which made my panic rise.

I fought against him. My legs and arms flailing about but he dropped me to the ground allowing my head to whack off a loose brick in the pavement. I hit that hard that my vision was blurred, but it didn't knock me out. Suddenly they crowded around me and I watched, drearily as Royce kneeled between my legs.

His hands ran under my skirt, I kicked at him as hard as I could but that only resorted in him punching my legs numb. He moved closer until his hands were at my hips, he grinned down at me, "Don't think I don't know about you and that whore. I've been watching you."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I whimpered in fright. He looked back at the monsters behind him just then they came closer and began kicking me. Royce, however, was ripping at my clothing. When he got my dress loose, someone to my side kicked me so hard in the ribs I felt my bones break. My eyes connected with the sole of a shoe as it descended down and broke my nose and caved my cheek bone in.

Not too long afterwards I felt it, Royce, his body lowered close to mine and his pelvis slammed against mine. I cried, I begged, I even screamed but no one came, he didn't stop, and I was getting weaker. The others had continued to beat me, one snapped my arm as another broke several of my toes.

I don't know how long they continued because at some point the pain caused me to black out but as I woke I saw a blond man approach. I was solely concentrated on him, I didn't see that Royce and the others had left me.

At first I thought it was James but this man seemed taller and had a quicker run than James. He kneeled down beside me and I saw the man's eyes were golden and his skin was corpse white.

"Oh God." He muttered then he leaned into my neck. I flinched but he grabbed my shoulders and bit my neck. He bit my arms and legs in a flash which, I don't know how, made my eyes shut and a ravenous pain spread through me. Because of how weak I was, I couldn't thrash or rive and my throat was too strained from screaming before.

I felt something soft drape over my skin and being lifted into a pair of arms but the blackness took me in the end. Before it did my last thought was of Gabe, now I understood the unease she held in her eyes when I left her apartment and just what went through her mind as he did that to her.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPrologue/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emMy eyes fluttered open and a stream of light cracked through the window to my left. My eyes were blurry but the longer my eyes remained opened the more everything came into focus. I felt the press of lips against my shoulder and I looked over and saw Gabrielle's fire like hair. I ran my fingers through it and she looked up at me, her eyes were filled with happiness and love./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"Good morning, my love." She reached out and sat up making the covers fall to her hips. She leaned in and kissed me sweetly, I felt her knee brush across my navel as she straddled my hips. She lay her forearms either side of my head and pulled her lips from mine, "You know if I had any say this wouldn't have happened to you."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"I don't understand." I said running my fingers along her back./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"You are safe her my love, I will protect you from anyone. ANYONE." the love in her eyes paled into anger and I started to sit up getting slightly scared./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"Gabe, what..?" I swallowed but her eyes relaxed and she smiled./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"Relax, just know that I will always look out for you. Vampire or not." As she pressed a kiss to my forehead/em I woke up, there was no bright peaceful light, no calmness and no Gabrielle. I woke to an unfamiliar room with a man and woman looking down at me, their topaz eyes staring back at me. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Panic settled in along with fear, loneliness and a hunger so big I was driven mad by it all. The man seemed to notice because he stepped forward and said, "You are okay, you are safe. Nothing to fear here, my dear."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I didn't say anything, I got out of the bed I was laying in and ran towards the door. I bolted through the house in a speed I never thought I possessed. Everything seemed to fly by me inhumanely and the smells were almost overwhelming but I managed to push through and continue on./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I ran through a secluded forest and in no time found myself at the edge of Rochester. I looked out and I was doubled over with the smell and pull. I didn't know what it was but it forced me to walk towards it. I saw that the smell and pull was dragging me towards anyone that walked past, I could hear their heart beats and the blood that flowed through their veins./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I swallowed, licking my lips as I watched them all. I was about to step out when a hand caught my shoulder and pushed me into a building wall. A pair of topaz eyes glared back at me and I took in the man in front of me, he wasn't the man before, he had wild brown hair, he was younger and slightly smaller./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You cannot do what your thinking of doing!" He snarled and I pushed him off of me and I saw that I had pushed him hard enough to making him hit into the opposite wall and create a huge indent in the bricks./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And what am I thinking?!" I snarled back/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You want to go home, you can't you will endanger your family." He said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Endanger! I would never harm Gabe, James, Joan or David. My heart cracked in my chest at the thought of Gabe, her gorgeous eyes shimmering with humour and love. I fell to my knees as her face came into my mind./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I take it she is your sister?" the man asked and I glared up at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You...how?!" I demanded/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I have a gift, I can read your thoughts." He huffed as if he was sick of explaining it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well stop, my thoughts are private!" I growled and took a step towards the street of people but he grabbed me back and slammed me back against the wall./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Do you want to hurt her?" He demanded, "Because that is what will happen if you go back to her."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I would never hurt her, I could never." I pushed him again and forced him back against the wall./p  
p style="text-align: left;""The way you are, you will." He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to walk back the way we came. As we got to the forest edge the man and woman from earlier caught up with us. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You stopped her, thank you Edward," the man said /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on, you must be hungry." The woman said draping her arm around my waist but I flinched away from her taking a casual stroll./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I could hear Edward and the man talking, "What was she trying to do?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Go home to her sister." Edward said and I snarled, loudly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""She is NOT my sister!" I glared over my shoulder./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Then who is she then?" Edward asked, glaring at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""None of your concern, now stop looking through my head for clues as to who I am." I growled/p  
p style="text-align: left;""My dear, we know who you are." The man said and I turned fully towards him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Edward piped up, "Yes, Rosalie Lilian Hale, born 13th of May 1914, wealthy, entitled and slightly deluded." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Edward!" The woman scorned/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Died 8th of August 1929." I didn't think, I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the nearest tree./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What did you say?!" I roared/p  
p style="text-align: left;""That you died on the 8th of August 1929." He shrugged/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I stepped back shattered, "But I'm not dead."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""To this life, you are." The man expressed with sympathy /p  
p style="text-align: left;""NO! There are people I need to see, need to tell." I said but he shook his head./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That is too risky, and it's too late anyway. The authorities have found your body...well supposed body." He explained and I fell to my knees./p  
p style="text-align: left;"My heart was wrenched, tears began to burn my eyes but didn't spill down my face just as I wailed loudly. No, this wasn't happening. This was a dream...I'll wake up soon./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry, love, it ain't a dream." Edward said and I lost it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I got to my feet and pushed him through the tree I pinned him to before. I didn't think, I slapped and punched until I felt four pairs of arms pull me off of him. I looked down and found him pulled apart, quite literally. I didn't hear the other two speak because I got out of there. I ran fast as images of a heart broken Gabe ran through my head./p 


	8. Announcement

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Announcement/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This story will be continued into the sequel which will be written from Gabrielle's perspective. I hope you enjoyed this story so far./p 


	9. Further Announcement

**Author's Notes**

**The first chapter to the sequel of Rosalie's Death is now out if you want to check it out. Also, thank you for reading, it means a lot.**


End file.
